Playing Video Games
Playing Video Games is a recurring segment of Youtube Poop Madness where fictional characters play real video games. Info Actual game footage played with characters' voices inserted. Usually accompanied by footage of said character(s) being shown with video game controllers or peripherals in their respective shows/games/etc. Episode(s): various Season(s): various Variations *Candace and Stacy play Street Fighter *Sonic and Knuckles play Mortal Kombat *Serena and Amy play Super Mario Brothers *Bobby and Khan Jr. play WWE Smackdown Vs Raw *Buttercup plays Sonic 2 *Gannon plays Sonic the Hedgehog *The Mayor plays the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Luanne and Peggy play Ulitmate Fighting Champions *Bart and Homer play Sonic the Fighters *Bessie and Friends Play the Simpsons Arcade Game *Johnny Test plays Crash Bandicoot *Johnny and Sissy Play Dead or Alive *Johnny Test plays Tony Hawk's Pro Skater *Gaz plays Space Invaders *Billy, Mandy and Grim play Mario Kart 64 *Doug Funnie plays Star Fox *Peter plays Ms. Pacman *Patrick Star plays Centipede *Chiro plays Kingdom Hearts *Danny, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer play Halo *Goku and Vegeta play Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Sly, Bentley and Murray play Mario Party 5 *Phineas and Buford play X-Men for Sega Genesis *Sota plays King of Fighters *Kero Beros plays Final Fantasy *Jerry plays Call of Duty *The South Park kids play Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time *Cyborg and Beastboy play F-Zero *Peter, Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire play Karaoke Revolution *Jake, Trixie and Spud play Madden 2010 *Timmy Turner and Cosmo play Streets of Rage *Meatwad plays Missle Command *Robot Jones plays Burgertime *Lisa Simpson plays DJ Boy *Skulker plays Pong *Meowth and Wobbufett plays Fight Night 2 *Billy plays Cooking Mama/Mandy plays House of the Dead 2 *Mom (Martin Mystery) Plays Super-Punch Out! *Ben plays Banjo-Kazooie *Dexter and Dee Dee play Discs of Tron *Brian plays Pacman *Johnny and Dukey play Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee *Hank Hill plays Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Marge plays World of Warcraft *Fanboy plays Nintendogs *Jubilee plays Megaman *Cyborg plays Eternal Champions *Phil and Lil play Golden Axe *Robin plays Conker's Bad Fur Day *Fry plays Space Invaders 3D *Tucker plays Galaga *Robotnik plays Tetris *Numbuhs 3 and 4 play Tekken *Harvey Kinkle Plays Soul Calibur *Adam, Jake, Slips, and Windsor play F-Zero X *Adam and Jake play Pokemon Puzzle League *Lilo and Sitich play Wario Land *Todd plays Beyblade Super Tournament Battle *Yang (Yin Yang Yo) plays Super Mario World *Johnny Bravo plays Sunset Riders *Dora plays Pokemon Yellow *Perry plays Need For Speed Underground *Amara and Mina plays Daytona USA *Toby and Slink plays Spider-man & Venom Separation Anxiety *Johnny Test plays Ghost Recon *Mordecai and Rigby play the arcade games of the 80's and 90's *Oscar (Fish Hooks) plays Super Mario Brothers 2 *Gumball and Darwin play Virtua Fighter *Mokuba plays Contra *Peter Griffin Plays Call of Duty 2 *Homer Simpson plays Halo Combat Evolve *Dipper and Wendy plays Mortal Kombat 2 *Soos plays Tron *Sanjay plays WWF Wrestlemania The Arcade Game *Bob plays Altered Beast *Randy and Howard plays Final Fight *Richard plays Kung-Fu *Marco and Ponyhead plays Star Wars the Clone Wars Lightsaber Duels *Gumball and Darwin plays Virtua Fighter *Leni Loud plays Mario Kart Wii *Lincoln Loud plays Wii Sports *Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear plays Wii Sports Resorts *Muffy plays Tomb Raider Donkey Kong *Chum Chum Plays Donkey Kong *Mister Whiskers plays Donkey Kong Country *Fanboy and Chum Chum plays Donkey Kong Jr DDR *Peter and Bill Clinton play Dance Dance Revolution *Tea Plays DDR *Buford and Baljeet plays Dance Dance Revolution Max 2 *Chase and Skye plays Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2 Guitar Hero *Stan and Kyle play Guitar Hero - (with actual game footage) *Alvin and Simon play Guitar Hero *Roxas and Axel plays Guitar Hero *Mordecai and Rigby plays Guitar Hero 3 Legends of Rock Rockband *Bessie plays Rockband *Starfire plays Rockband *Major Monogram and Karl Plays Rockband 2 *Sonic and Manic play Rockband Super Bust-A-Move *Alvin and Brittany play Super Bust-a-Move *Stan Smith plays Super Bust-a-Move Super Smash Brothers *The Chipmunks play Super Smash Bros. Melee *Phineas, Ferb and Friends play Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Steve, Barry, Toshi and Snot play Super Smash Bros. *Lincoln and Lily plays Super Smash Bros. for Wii-U Category:Youtube Poop Madness Category:Fan Fiction